


Pretty in Pink

by greenikat89



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7106665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenikat89/pseuds/greenikat89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon looks as surly as usual with the extra addition of silky pink ribbons in his hair. Cloud doesn't get a lot of time to poke fun at the brunet before he's ambushed. No matter what Leon says, pink is definitely not his color.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty in Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all,
> 
> I'm just slowing moving my stuff over from ff.net to here as this is my new home so everything is all in one place. My previous fandom was Kingdom Hearts and there's just not enough Cloud/Squall in the world. :)

“You know, I didn’t think pink was your color,” Cloud said. His face was a carefully blank mask of indifference although that didn’t fool Leon who was glaring hard at him through the fringe of long, chocolate bangs. “What happened?”

“Sora,” the other man huffed and continued to polish his gunblade with measured strokes.

The young boy had stopped over earlier in the day while Cid had worked on his Gummi ship. It was no secret that Sora looked up to the surly brunet, and Leon had a soft spot for the Keyblade master. “Why?” Cloud was surprised the man had sat through an entire afternoon of beauty salon.

“Yuffie.” A pink scrap of ribbon fluttered by his cheek and he blew it away with an irritable huff of annoyance. “She promised not to take pictures if I let them have their fun.”  

“That’s probably a good thing.” Neither of the youths seemed to have much skill when it came to hair styling.   Leon’s pigtails were all over his head without rhyme or reason, tied up with pink silk bows that were already sliding out of his hair.

Cloud was very, very tempted to reach out and tug on one of them. He wisely settled for folding them behind his back with an air of nonchalance. “So why are you still wearing them?” He thought Leon would have taken them out as soon as the pair had scampered off back to the Gummi ship to annoy Cid.

The brunet gave a small smirk, looking at a point over Cloud’s shoulder. “I promised them you’d be their makeup test subject.”

“What?” Cloud asked startled, but that was as far as he got before two giggling teens ambushed him from behind with some sort of spell that hit him square in the chest.

“Hiiiii Cloudy!” Yuffie greeted with both hands clamped around Cloud’s forearm to easily tug him towards the stool the swordsman hadn’t noticed before. “We’re going to make you look great.”

Sora was by his elbow; eyes alight with good-natured mischief and a terrifyingly full makeup kit clutched in one hand. “Yuffie says I need to learn for an upcoming quest and that you volunteered to help.”

Cloud could hear Leon laughing and what suspiciously sounded like the click and whirr of a camera. “I thought you said no pictures,” he growled to the brunet, but held still because of the point charcoal stick Yuffie was holding dangerously close to his eye.

Another flash went off. “That was only for me,” Leon responded and took another picture of Sora opening up an array of eye shadow colors. “And I definitely think pink is your color.”

Cloud gritted his teeth and bided his time. It was the only thing he could do until the slight paralysis spell wore off and then there would be hell to pay.  


End file.
